


2 x 2 x1 (A collection of silly limericks)

by MischiefBeThyName



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crude, Gen, Humor, Just for giggles, Limericks, Probably offensive, Ridiculous, Sexual Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefBeThyName/pseuds/MischiefBeThyName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged to write a limerick for every Avenger. I never refuse a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 x 2 x1 (A collection of silly limericks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roth1900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roth1900/gifts).



> Admittedly, I bent the rules by putting Natasha and Clint together, but I feel I made up for it by adding one for Loki. Enjoy the absurdity.

Nick Fury, they said, was a dick  
Who had a peculiar trick  
It could be risky  
But if one felt frisky  
An eye hole's the same size as a prick

 

Steve Rogers was brave strong and true  
His great love was the red, white and blue  
But although he saved many  
He never got any  
So his balls matched his uniform too

 

Tony Stark is hailed as a genius  
But if we're just speaking strictly between us  
Though his intellect is massive  
In bed he's quite passive  
And his ego outsizes his penis

 

Paging the good Doctor Banner  
You're not fooling us with that stammer  
Enormous and green  
It's a sight to be seen  
And it hits with the force of Thor's hammer

 

And then there's Natasha and Clint  
Black Widow could not take a hint  
They call him Hawkeye   
But his arrow is cock-eye  
He wants nothing to do with you, bint! 

 

There once was a prince called Thor  
Whom all of Asgard adored  
You'd think from his size  
He'd be quite the prize  
But in bed he's an abominable bore

 

Loki came from peculiar stock  
His assets were derided and mocked  
It was really quite tragic  
He was amazing at magic  
And possessed a beautiful cock


End file.
